cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Deltoran Republic
Pre-Independece History The Delor Period The DR began after a fur trader named Hernado Delor settled the area now known as Ociania and claimed it for the French. However, Delors soon grew tired of the French tyranny Later, the French granted the colony independence after a boycott of French goods. He built a farming community near the Mississippi named Detlora. Detlora was a Constutional Monarchry with a King with complete rule. He secretly built a fairly large nation with a population of 30 thousand. Farming was key in early Deltora, as its allies in France needed food supply. Economy The Early Deltoran economy was not very large, as it was mainly self-supporting. The currency was Eunits, unlike the dollars http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_dollar they use now. The citizens were mostly farmers or fur traders. Money was used for goods or services. Government Early Deltora was ruled by a king, with no legeslative at all. There were 21 Kings of Delor before they were annexed by the US. The King also could be over-ruled by a Parliment, which was not observed by the King. Military The Military of Delor had around 100 men, and was easily defeated by raids from . Delors, however, were wll trained, and once the small army of 100 defeated the mighty British Army of 670. Even though most, if not all of the kings, belived in peace, Delors soon brought their army up to 1000 men. Early American Period Delors did not take part in the , although they did send a military genus, Aguywho Isinthearmy, to help in the American Revolution. When the territory that possessed Delor became part of the USA, Delors hated it. They, just like today, love freedoms and independence. They almost rebeled aginst the Articles of Confederation. After the Constutution was drafted, Delors became more happy and were eager to become a state, but instead became the Deltoran Territory. Statehood In 1842, the Deltoran and Missouri Territorys both petitioned for statehood. Both territorys and enough population, and a large enough economy to join the "Union". Congress voted, but both Deltora and Missouri petitioned for slavery, and Congress wrote out the Missouri Compremise, which stated Deltora would join Missouri, and Maine would form out of Massachusetts. Post-Missourian Period Civil War At the outbreak of the Civil War, Deltora, as part of Missouri, became a border state and abstained from providing soldiers during the war. Missouri, remained a slave state. However, the Confederacy sneak attacked Missouri in the second year of the Civil War. Missourian Deltora was outraged, and sent a mighty army of 400,000 men into the strong ranks of the Union Armies. The Union and Missourian Deltora defeated the Confederacy, and slavery was outlawed in the greater United States. Post-Independence History After the United States of America dissolvedin early 2007, Missourian Deltora was shocked. Most, if not all desendents of Delor, and most citizens in the Midwest, a mere 100 Million, decided to form a independent soverign state, and retraced their former Delor roots, and debated on reforming the USA or forming a new country. Debate Severel officals debated for severel years about the government. Nif Hanstrah, who later became Vice President, led the Convention for the Constutution, and Fuerl deGardei led the Convention for Reformation. After nearly three years of debating, deGardei offically accepeted the Constutution although he formed the Communist Party, in dreams of a communist Deltora. 2010 Elections In the Presidental elections, the Conservatives led by John Carrelson defeated the Communist and deGaurdei. Deltoran Post-Independence History Jihad War In early March 2011, President Roger Johnson ordered Deltoran forces to fight the Anti-Infedal League of the Islamic Restence or AIL. Vowing the rescue of the Pikachurins, they fought fiercly to rescue the Pikachurins. They belived they were rescued in the Battle of Rescue, but turned out to be the Willows. After this, they still fought and severely weakend the Dispruvian Independence Movement. After the coup d'etat in JBR, Deltorans engaged CIA loyalists. After the masscure, the Deltoran Air Force launches air strikes aginst CIA forces. Category:Deltoran Republic Category:History Category:History of the Deltoran Republic Category:Deltoran Articles under construction Category:Roleplay Category:Deltoran Roleplay